The Specific Aims of the Core are: 4) To produce, maintain and monitor swine in various combinations of diabetes and lipemia, and provide tissue, serum, plasma and urine samples as well as blood monocytes and arterial smooth muscle and endothelial cells from these animals as dictated by the needs of scientific projects in this PPG; 5) To provide pathological analysis (including quantitative image analysis), on gross, histological and cellular specimens derived from these animals, and carry out or assist in immunohistochemical studies on specimens as required by the scientific projects. 6) To develop modifications of the diabetic swine model for studies applicable to the human disease (ex., impaired glucose tolerance), together with techniques for delivering pharmacological interventions (ex., osmotic mini-pumps, time-release pellets); 7) To develop, in collaborations with investigators at UVA (Sarembock, French, Nadler), a coronary artery stent model in the diabetic swine model.